Chimeratech
"Chimeratech" (キメラテック, Kimeratekku) is a series of DARK Machine Fusion Monsters that list "Cyber Dragon" as one of their Fusion Materials. Each monster has an effect that activates when summoned and changes depending on the number of monsters used for its Fusion Summon. This series is related to the "Cyber Dragon" archetype. Design "Chimeratech" monsters feature a main body with many different heads. *"Fortress Dragon" features a main serpentine body from which many different heads sprout from, with each head represents the number of ATK points this monster has. *"Overdragon" is in the same vein as "Fortress Dragon", but this time each head also denotes the number of times it can attack each turn. This monster is also far more violent than its "Cyber Dragon" cousins and its own peers since "Overdragon" nukes its owner's field upon Fusion Summon and can attack multiple times by default, unlike "Rampage Dragon" that requires milling two LIGHT Machine monsters to gain additional attacks. *The appearance of "Rampage Dragon" is the same as the first two monsters in this archetype, however it has a "Cyber Dragon Zwei" head on its tail. Its body is made up of "Cyber Dragon" and "Cyber Dragon Zwei". *"Megafleet Dragon" is an upgraded "Fortress Dragon" in terms of physical appearance and effects. Members Playing style "Chimeratech Fortress Dragon" is usually a Side Deck staple, along with a copy of "Cyber Dragon", to use against Machine Decks, allowing the player to clear the opponent's field and gain a considerably strong monster. Both "Chimeratech Overdragon" and "Chimeratech Rampage Dragon" can be easily summoned with "Overload Fusion". Due to most of them having the ability to attack multiple times, likely with high ATK values, they are capable of performing One-Turn Kills on the opponent. "Rampage Dragon" while having a lower ATK value overall than what other Chimeratech monsters can achieve, is capable of destroying Spell and Trap Cards, thus enabling easier OTKs and even sending LIGHT Machine monsters from the Deck to the Graveyard for even more Overload Fusion tactics, or to dump cards like "Cyber Dragon Core" or "Electromagnetic Turtle" for strategic purposes. Considering "Rampage Dragon's" relatively low original ATK, summoning it with "Power Bond" can yield amazing results at a moderately low LP toll. While the same is applicable of "Overdragon" its ability to only attack monsters can hinder its potential (In Traditional Format, "Chimeratech Overdragon" is the Key Monster of the Chimeratech OTK.) "Rampage Dragon" being a Level 5, is also good fodder for "Cyber Dragon Nova" (and by proxy "Cyber Dragon Infinity" as well) which can come in handy when employing combos with "Limiter Removal" and the two monsters together overall being capable of destructive offensive potential with protection. Weaknesses Like most Machine monsters, they are vulnerable to standard counters like "System Down" and against themselves. Chimeratech's greatest weakness, relies on that most of them have only offensive abilities and little protection in themselves (with "Rampage Dragon" being the closest exception, and still susceptible to chaining), and often require great investment in order to achieve their greatest potential. To fix this weakness, cards like "Trap Stun" or "Royal Decree" may be needed in order to halt the opponent from employing protection or disruption. Also due to their large investment, they are best used to attempt to win the game at once, or possibly disrupt the opponent's tactics by destroying their Spell/Trap Cards through "Rampage Dragon" to prevent them from playing (specially true against Pendulum Based Decks). Cards that can change battle position can harm the Deck's offensive play style. "Prediction Princess Tarotrei" is one example, since it can just reduce the ATK of "Overdragon" and "Fortress Dragon" to 0 by changing these cards to face-down Defense Position.